A Time For Us
by MrsFerretMalfoy
Summary: A story of a young girl who goes back in time to save her family from destruction, to destroy Voldemort, and to find love again. She didn't expect to put up with her father's snarky remarks, and to meet the famous Golden Trio. What a hell of a ride this was going to be, and it was only just the beginning. Draco/Hermione. Alternate Universe.
1. The Beginning not The End

Author's Note : Hi there, guys! This is a pretty random story. I've been meaning to type it out, but I've been busy with loads of things, and I never really had the time. I finally sat my ass down to type it out. So, here it is. Please feel free to review, and critic me. You might get a little confused at the beginning, but it will all be clear in the end of this chapter. If you're still confused, however, feel free to PM me :)

Summary : "This is not going to last forever. It's a time where we must hold on, and I won't let you surrender, and I'll heal you if you're broken." She whispered softly as she placed her hand in his.

A story of a young girl who goes back in time to save her family from destruction, to destroy Voldemort, and to find love again. She didn't expect to put up with her father's snarky remarks, and to meet the Golden Trio. What a hell of a ride this was going to be. DMHG.

Disclaimer : I will never own Harry Potter, but the plot is mine.

* * *

**Present time : 2016**

She fiddled with the box in her hands. It was small, and was the exact size of her palm. The box could never be opened. No, not by force, or by magic. It would open by itself, in time, and until then, all she could do was wait. It has been years, and still, the box had not opened. She was beginning to doubt that it never would. She could never forget the day she first got it.

**_Flashback_**

She looked at her surroundings and sighed. They lived in a small cottage. Small, but comfortable. Her father had made sure that they were provided well. She was only six then.

"Rogue." Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming, mother." As she reached the kitchen, she saw her mother smile. Her mother was beautiful, with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was the most bluest eyes she ever saw. However, she inherited after her father, and had gotten his grey eyes instead. She patted at the seat next to hers, and Rogue obeyed, sitting down in the seat next to her mother.

"I know I didn't get you anything big for your birthday, but I wanted to give this to you." She took out a small box from her behind her. It was covered in white and it had a pretty pink ribbon on top. Rogue smiled, and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Thank you, mummy." She began to unwrap it, when suddenly, the wrapper that he tore, magically patched up, and it looked like it was brand new again. She looked at her mother in surprise. Her mother laughed.

"I forgot to tell you, sweetheart. You can't open the box." Rogue frowned. What was the point in giving someone a gift, when they could not open it? "I know you're confused, baby. This box contains one of your mummy's most prized possession. Okay, possessions. You cannot open it, but the box will open itself, but only when the time comes." Rogue nodded confused, but held on to her mother.

"When will that be, mummy?" Her mother sighed, and pulled her onto her lap, stroking Rogue's soft, blonde locks at the same time.

"You will know, sweetheart." For a moment, her mother stared off into space, hoping for the best. She hoped that everything would end soon, and for everything to be better. She prayed for a bright future for her daughter. A sound from outside broke her from her reverie. She quickly carried her daughter and rushed to the safe room.

"Mummy, what's happening?" Rogue asked, softly. Worry in her small eyes. The mother smiled and placed her daughter in the room.

"Mummy loves you, baby. Stay here. I will come get you soon." Rogue stuck her hand out, doubt clear in her eyes.

"Pinky promise."

"I promise. I love you, Rogue." She kissed her daughter on the head and closed the door, locking it and protecting it.

"I love you, too, mummy." Rogue whispered softly. The next thing she knew, she heard screams and shouting, and things crashing. She clutched the tiny box in her hands, willing for it to open, or for help to arrive. The next thing she heard, would forever be etched in her memory. It was the scream of her mother. It was the scream of her mother dying. She blacked out then.

"Rogue. Rogue. Wake up." She woke up to see her father in front of her. Her father clutched her tight, tears in his eyes. "Thank Merlin. Thank Merlin. She's alive." Rogue hung on to her father, never wanting to let go, and then she suddenly remembered.

"Daddy?" He looked at her, and he knew what she was going to ask. "Where's mummy?" He swallowed hard, before replying her. He had to be strong. He had to do it for the both of them.

"She's gone, baby. The evil man took her away. She's in a happy place now." Rogue cried and cried as she hit her father. She knew he was just as devastated as her, but she did not know how to get rid of the pain.

**_Flashback ended _**

That was ten years ago, though. Rogue hated the Death Eaters with a passion. She always blamed herself for her mother's death. If only she was older then, maybe she could have done something. Maybe her mother would still be alive. Her father and her had moved since then. They were hiding in America. She was the perfect replica of her father in terms of looks. Just then, a crack appeared in the next room. Rogue pulled her wand out from the drawer.

"They've found us." She turned around to see her father. He looked haggard, and he was covered in blood.

"Father, what ha-"

"You must leave. NOW." He cut her off, shouting. The worry and pain obvious in his eyes. Rogue quickly grabbed the beaded purse from the drawer. It contained everything they would need. They had already prepared if this were to happen. She quickly grabbed her father.

"Nah-ah, Malfoy. Where do you think you're going?" Rogue's eyes widened. They were caught. She looked around them. They were cornered, and there was no way they could escape from this. More than ten Death Eaters surrounded them. Draco Malfoy gritted his teeth.

"Zabini, you can have me, but let my daughter go." He said, while looking at one of the Death Eaters in the eye. Said Death Eater laughed.

"Father, no." The Death Eater turned to look at her. He quietly walked towards her. Draco moved to stand in between Blaise and his daughter, but he was magically pulled away. Blaise had used wandless magic to bind him. Rogue stood her ground and looked at Blaise Zabini right in the eyes.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she, Malfoy? Must have gotten that from her mother, eh?" He looked at Draco, and Draco looked away. He could not accept the death of his wife even until now. "Maybe I'll have a go at her, maybe she would be as good as her mother." Draco's eyes snapped up to Blaise's.

"You fucking bastard."

"Don't talk about my mother like that."

"Silencio." Immediately, Rogue was cut off from speech. "You think you're both smart. Hah. I never thought I'd see the day where two Malfoys would be beneath me, and on their knees." Blaise laughed. Rogue's eyes narrowed. If only she could find a way to distract them so they could escape. Her eyes widened as she remembered that the potions closet was just behind her. If she could just knock it over, she could cause an explosion. That could help them escape.

"Her screams were like music to my ears, Draco." Draco struggled against the invisible bonds, wanting to cause Blaise pain.

"Don't do this, Blaise, Pans. We were once friends. We were once on the same side." Draco pleaded, begging his former bestfriends to listen to him. A feminine laugh broke out.

"You can't bring her back, Draco, but he can. He has promised us, that if we bring Potter to him, he'll bring them back to life. He'll bring my Rose back, Draco. Join us. Come with-"

"That is enough, Pans." Blaise stopped her. Rogue stared at her aunt, her godmother, to be precise. She never got to know her, as she left for the dark side when her daughter died. She started to back away slowly, while all the Death Eaters eyes were trained on her father and Blaise. If only she could move a little bit closer. She was so close to the cupboard, almost there. All she had to do was give it a little push. Draco glanced at his daughter from the corner of his eyes. She mouthed the word cupboard at him, and Draco figured out her plan. Merlin, she really was smart.

"What do you think you're doing?" All the Death Eaters turned to face Rogue. She panicked and kicked the cupboard as hard as she could. The cupboard fell and she rolled away. Immediately after that, there was an explosion. The room was completely covered in smoke., the bonds were broken. Rogue quickly got up to search for her father, when someone grasped her arm.

"Run." He urged her. She grabbed onto her father, and ran, clutching the purse close to her. They had to get away, fast.

"Don't let them escape." Blaise shouted. The Death Eaters struggled to find their way through the smoke. Draco casted a spell to bind the doors, so they couldn't escape, he put wards up, so the Death Eaters could not exit.

"You idiot. The Dark Lord will have our heads." Pansy shrieked, grabbing hold of the door.

"Pansy, shut up and break the wards. It' s your expertise." Draco and Rogue ran and ran. They ran straight into the woods.

"I think we lost them." Rogue said, panting, after running for a few minutes. They crouched down, hiding behind a bush.

"Don't be too sure. Rogue, the bag. It's glowing." Rogue turned to look at her purse and sure enough it was glowing. She rummaged through the purse and found that it was the present her mother gave her. It had unwrapped itself. Rogue looked at her father, and he urged her to open it. She opened the box, and it revealed a locket. She tried to open it, but it was stuck. "It must have a password." Draco nodded, wondering what the password could be. His wife wouldn't have picked something complicated, it must have been something she liked to say, a lot.

**_Flashback_**

"How much do you love me?" The woman beside him giggled, and tickled him.

"You dare ask me that, Mr Malfoy?" He pulled her close, and grinned. His wife always did like to tease him.

"Yes, I do, Mrs Malfoy. Now, tell me or I'll tickle you to death."

"I love you, very, very, very much, Draco." She kissed him softly, and brushed his hair back. She always did love to play with his hair.

"Forever?" He asked her, worried.

**"_Always."_**

**_Flashback ended_**

"It's open." Draco snapped back into reality. Did he really say that out loud? The locket opened to reveal another necklace. Draco gasped. Could it be?

"Her time turner." He whispered. The Dark Lord had every single time turner destroyed, and anyone who could make one, was killed. Rogue knew very little of time turners It was very rare to come across one, and now she had one in the palm of her hand. But why would her mother leave her a time turner, and then a memory flitted across her mind.

**_Flashback_**

"Mama. When can I help you and daddy?" Her mother smiled, and brushed her back. She pulled Rogue onto her lap, and started brushing her hair with a comb, slowly.

"One day, sweetheart. One day, you will play a very important role in this war. Til then, you let mummy and daddy fight for you, alright?" Rogue smiled as her mother kissed her on the head.

**_Flashback ended_**

This was her chance. She knew what she had to do. Draco saw the look in his daughter's eyes. It was the same determined look that his wife always had when she knew she had to do something.

"No. It's too dangerous." He told her.

"I have to. Mother would have wanted me to. I can save her, dad. Don't you want a better future for us all, with her in it?" She saw her father's eyes soften, and she knew she broken through his barrier.

"You'll change a lot of things. How do you know that it would be for the better?" Rogue sighed. Her father pulled her close. "I can't risk losing you. I've already lost your mother." Rogue leaned close to to her father. He reached for her bag, and pulled out a diary.

"Ro, this is my diary. I've kept it since sixth year. Remember I told you, it was a very difficult year for me, and this is the only thing that has kept me sane. I have never failed to write in it every single day, up until today. You'll learn everything you need to know in there. Only your mother and I can open this." Draco wiped a bit of blood from an open wound on her arm, and rubbed it across the book, while chanting a spell. "Now, you can open it, too." Rogue nodded, and tried to remember everything he said.

"Oh my, what a touching scene we have here." Draco and Rogue pulled apart, their wands raised at the darkness ahead of them. Rogue quickly stuffed everything into the purse.

"Who's there?" Rogue asked softly. She was terrified. She didn't want anything to happen to her father and her. The person simply chuckled. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't place who it was.

"I'm not surprised that you've already forgotten the sound of my voice." Draco's eyes widened. It couldn't be. The figure appeared, wearing a long cloak, the hood covering his face. All they could see was the smirk on his face. The very same smirk that Draco had.

"Scorpius." Scorpius chuckled again, and removed the hood of his cloak, revealing his dirty, shaggy blond hair. It was a mass of curls. Scorpius Malfoy truly was beautiful, and even more good looking than his father. Clearly he was the only one entertained by the whole situation.

"Hello father. It's been awhile." Rogue moved infront of her father, ready to defend him from Scorpius. "And hello to you, too, little sister."

"You bastard. You dare think you're part of this family after what you've done, what you've become? After you killed our mother?" She spat out. Scorpius eyes became a dark silver. A gleam of evil clear in his eyes.

"She was weak. She made us all weak, with her pathetic belief of love. Did you not see what was happening around us? She killed grandmamma. She killed YOUR mother, father. How does that feel? She destroyed us. Merlin, the bloody Order is pathetic. Look at them all, hiding from us, like little mice. We would've been at the top if not for her. We could still be a family, all you have to do is follow me. The Dark Lord is very forgiving to those who are loyal to him." Draco grabbed his son by the collar of his neck, and pushed him up against a tree.

"Don't ever speak of your mother that way again. She loved you, Scorp." Scorpius' eyes softened for a second when he heard his father use his old pet name. For a second, he remembered the past he had, but it was gone just like that, and his eyes hardened again. He laughed.

"You really think you can hurt me, father? Your own flesh and blood? Your own son?" Draco shook his head. Of course he wouldn't. He still loved his son, no matter what. He couldn't hate his son, no matter how much he wanted to.

"No, I can't, but I can ensure Rogue's safety. Run, Rogue." Rogue was torn between leaving her father and staying to help him. "Don't worry about me. Do what you have to do." A tear slipped down her eyes, as she watched her father engage in a duel with his son, her own brother. She glanced one last time at her father.

"I love you." He mouthed to her, and she did the same, before breaking out into a run. She heard screams and shouts. The Death Eaters finally managed to break through the wards.

"Get Rogue." Scorpius demanded. They had finally caught Draco Malfoy, and now, they were after her. She casted a disillusionment charm on herself and ran. To be extra careful, she used the cloak of invisibility over her. Her mother always told her not to use it, but only in extreme cases. They didn't want the dark side to know they still had one.

"Oh darling, where are you?" Pansy shouted. Rogue shook her head. It was a shame her godmother went crazy. She really was a lovely person, from what she heard from her parents. She continued running, determined to get to a safe place. After awhile, she stopped, it was too quiet. She quickly opened her purse, and pulled the time turner out. She also pulled a picture of her mother out, and held it close to her. Her mother was beautiful. She remembered her mother's blonde locks clearly, and those blue eyes. She could never forget them. She cried softly, thinking of her mother and father. Her friends, who were so desperate to protect her. Her friends and other family who died trying to protect all of them. She could do this, she knew she could. Her poor brother, influenced by the darkness. She held on tightly, and began to turn the time turner. She needed to go back in time. The turner started turning on her own, and her eyes widened. It was going too fast, she tried to stop it but it kept turning. And before she could think of anything, everything went blank and she went flying.

"Ouch. Watch where you're going." A girl yelled. Rogue got up quickly, brushing the dirt off her clothes. She picked her beaded purse up, blocking it from the sight of the girl. She looked up to see the girl dusting herself. The girl looked at her queerly, as if trying to figure her out. She looked familiar. "Well, are you going to apologise or are you just going to stand there?" The girl put her hands on her waist, looking clearly annoyed.

"I, uh. I'm sorry. I'm lost." The girl's eyes softened, and she smiled.

"It's okay. It took me some time to get used to Hogwarts, too" Ah, so this was the famous Hogwarts. The school her parents had gone to. The school Uncle Harry and all studied at. It all started here. "You're a new student? How old are you?" Rogue considered lying, but to be honest, she really didn't have a plan, so she told her real age. "Oh, that's perfect, you're in my year. Let me bring you to Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." Rogue just nodded, completely confused. The girl picked up a white sheet and passed it to her. "This is yours, I think. You dropped it." Rogue took it from her and the girl turned to walk away. She looked at the picture, and her eyes widened. It was supposed to be the picture of her mother. Well, it was the picture, but this time, her mother was a brunette, with beautiful chocolate eyes. She cast a spell softly, checking to see if it was altered, but it was authentic. It was as if there was a charm placed on it to make sure that nobody knew her mother's identity. After a few steps, the girl stopped and turned around to face Rogue. She glanced at the girl carefully, and her eyes widened. Sweet mother of Merlin. This was her mother.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." The girl gave her a small smile, identical to the one of the portrait in her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

* * *

Author's Note : I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll upload a new chapter every 2 weeks, or maybe if you're lucky in a week, as I have plenty of assignments to complete. Please do review, and tell me your opinion on it. Thanks! xx


	2. A Sense of Familiarity

Author's Note : Thank you for all your previous reviews. It meant a lot to me. I hope I helped to clear the misunderstanding you guys had in the previous chapter. Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry it took sometime.

Disclaimer : Sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Flashback**

**1999**

It was chaos. That's what it was. 12 Grimmauld palace was practically nothing but rubble. Order members were running everywhere, fighting off the Death Eaters.

"Sectumsempra." Hermione shouted a spell at a nearby Death Eater. She binded the Death Eater and ran, searching for Draco and Harry.

"Avada Kedavra." Hermione watched in horror as she fell to her death, except, she wasn't really her, but it was Astoria Greengrass, who was polyjuiced into her, just like she was Astoria Greengrass. The Death Eater laughed gleefully, pleased that he had killed the brightest witch of their age, but most of all a part of the Golden Trio. She watched as Theodore Nott ran to his wife's side and held her, refusing to move from her side. She ran towards the battlefield and started shooting curses at Death Eaters, with a new passion. This war had to end. Too many innocent people were dying.

"Stupefy." A Death Eater cried at her, she dodged it just in time to face her attacker.

"Blaise." She said softly. She could tell it was him, because he had a scar on his face. It wasn't big, or small either. It ran along his jawline. At one point, she thought she could bring him over to their side, she thought they had been friends, but she was proven wrong.

"Astoria. Such a shame that you joined their side. You could've been a princess." He sneered at her. He always did have something for Astoria. Hermione shook her head sadly. If only he knew that she was dead.

"I'm sorry, Blaise." She stood in her duelling stance, ready to attack. Blaise just laughed and pointed his wand at her.

"Such a pity that you'll have to die today. Crucio." It scraped her ankle as she dodged it, and she cried out in pain. She must've sprained her ankle.

"Stupefy."

"Sectumsempra." The spell hit her hand and she cursed. Damn it. When did Blaise get so good at duelling? She fell to her feet, she had to injure him badly. She didn't want to, but she really didn't have much of a choice anymore. Time to taste a bit of his own medicine.

"Sectumsempra." She called out and it him straight in the chest. Hermione turned to look at him one last time, as he bled to his death, and then she walked away. The next thing she knew Ron had jumped in front of her, and a jet of green light had hit him. She screamed and caught him as he fell, his body limp in her arms. This was Ron Weasley, her bestfriend. Now dead in her arms. Harry caught sight of her and Ron and cried out in anguish.

"Retreat. Retreat." Hermione looked up and saw Blaise, sneering at her, as she cradled Ron. She would get revenge. Harry held her back.

"Let them go, Mione. We'll get them the next time." Hermione started sobbing. No, she could take anyone, but not Harry or Ron, or even Draco. Dear God, Ron and her had been friends for years. She couldn't believe that he'd done that.

"Ron. No." Harry and Hermione turned to look at the pale blonde girl, covered in dirt and scratches. Hermione moved away to let her see Ron, holding on to Harry. She looked up at them. "Please tell me this isn't real. He's alive, right?" Hermione looked away, ashamed. She was the reason he was dead. He might have been her bestfriend, but this was his wife. "Sweet Merlin. No, no." Mrs Weasley held the girl in her arms.

"Pansy, you have to let him go. He's gone, dear." She said softly. Pansy cried out and wrapped her arms around Mrs Weasley while they both cried.

"I can't. I'm pregnant." Hermione's eyes widened. Pansy was pregnant with Ron's child? Oh Merlin, and she thought things were already bad for her. Molly hugged Pansy even tighter. There was a little bit of light for them after all. Harry bent down to comfort Pansy.

"We won't abandon you, Pans. We'll help you through it alright? We're all in this together." Pansy sniffed and looked at Harry, hope in her eyes.

"Promise? I promised Ron that if anything did happen to him, I'd always look after the you and Hermione. But even now, Hermione is gone." Hermione frowned. She forgot that she had died.

"You don't need to look after us, we need to look after you." Pansy smiled, her hand was still clutching Ron's. She smiled at him, sadly.

"We need to give them all proper burials. We need to count our loss." She said softly. Harry nodded. They had always hated this part. The part where they find out which of their friends and allies had died.

Draco frowned, as he sat at the table. The meeting was just about to start. Hermione held on to him, tightly. She was still in shock. Draco squeezed her hand, reassuringly. She gave him a small smile. Harry cleared his throat and immediately there was silence.

"These are the names of our losses today. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger-Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Parvati Patil, Cormac McLaggen, Charles Lee, William Torrey, Black Harris, Alanis Moris, Helena Drew, Edward Trent and Harold Treacher." The room was silent, except for a few who were mourning the dead. "We must move on, and we must avenge them. Pansy is pregnant with Ron's child." Everyone in the room gasped. Pansy rubbed her belly absentmindedly. Her eyes were bloodshot red, from all the crying. There was a baby's cry in the room. Hermione turned to look at Molly who was cradling a baby in her arms. "And also, Theodore Nott Jr now has no father. He will be looked after by Molly Weasley and Astoria." Draco sighed. He already had to look after one child, was another one really necessary? Just then a 2 year old boy walked in, carrying a piece of paper with him.

"Da, I I dwaw. Wook." The little boy climbed up his father's lap and shoved the paper in his face.

"That's lovely, Scorp." Hermione grinned and ruffled her son's hair. Scorpius bit his bottom lip and looked at his father. Draco patted his son on the head and put him on his wife's lap. Harry cleared his throat and Hermione gave him a sheepish smile.

"Now, I would like only order members, Draco Malfoy, Astoria, all the Weasleys, Padma Patil, and Luna Lovegood to stay. I'm sorry, Pansy, but you will have to leave, also." Pansy nodded and walked out with the rest of the members who were dismissed. Draco stood up to join Harry's side.

"We have a major problem." Draco stated. Hermione tried to keep still, but Scorpius was squealing and drawing on a new piece of paper. She sighed and paid attention to the meeting. "The Golden Trio is no more, and only Harry stands."

"I don't understand was zis has to do with anything." Draco turned to look at Fleur. Draco really admired her. She stood by her husband throughout everything, even though he was a werewolf.

"No, there's more." Draco turned to look at Padma Patil. He always knew that the Patils were smart. Had she figured them out? "Hermione isn't dead."

"That's ridiculous. She's dead. We saw her body." Charlie said. Although Charlie knew what he was saying, he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope.

"Hermione's sitting right here, with us." Padma walked towards Hermione, who was still polyjuiced. "Lift it, Astoria. Only you can do it." Hermione glared at Padma. She didn't think that she was smart enough to figure their secret. Hermione tapped herself with her wand and immediately she was turned back into herself. Everyone in the room gasped. Padma grinned and hugged Hermione. "You always did suck at acting, Hermione." Everyone was getting out of their seats and huddling around her.

"Enough." Draco bellowed. He had to get this all out. He had to get it done. "I am going to pretend that Astoria and I are married. And before you ask why, this is how it's going to be, Scorpius needs a mother, and Theo needs a father. Besides, we were supposed to wed anyways. We need to spread the word, make the dark side know this." Everyone looked confused.

"I still don't understand." Angelina stood up. "What has this got to do with anything? What's Hermione's role?"

"That means she can't go into war. That means we must keep her away, locked up." Harry interrupted. Hermione stoop up to protest. "I know what you're going to say, Mione, but listen. I have already lost Ron, and it hurt like a fucking bitch. I don't want to lose you either. You have a kid, 2 now, if you count little Theo. Do you really want them to grow up without a mother?" Hermione swallowed hard. She knew Harry was right, but she couldn't just sit around.

"So, we've come up with a plan. We cannot trust everyone in the order, which is why we only chose those who remain to keep this secret." Padma raised an eyebrow.

"You really think you can fool them?" Draco sneered at her. He'd hated the Patil twins at Hogwarts, and he knew that she still didn't trust him fully.

"Of course we can. We've planned everything, up to the tiniest detail. We cannot afford to make any mistake, Patil." Padma still looked unsure. The plan looked pretty flawed to her.

"How does it work? How do you stay that way for so long, Mione?" Padma questioned her, curious as to how the effects haven't worn off yet. Molly mumbled something about being the brightest witch of the age. Hermione smiled.

"Simple, I created the potion myself. It's like a polyjuice potion, except it can last longer. It's pretty complicated, but I only need 1 strand of Astoria's hair to make 1 potion which could last up to 6 months. Only I can lift the spell and reveal myself. But I have enough to last me for more than a 100 years." Padma didn't look very convinced with Hermione's answer but she nodded and sat down, satisfied.

"Hermione has to stay his way for the good of the order. We thought of moving her and the kids to a safehouse. I will join them of course. Hermione will help out as much as she can with healing and potions, because I know my wife will never ever agree to sitting down at home and doing nothing." Hermione smiled at her husband. He really did know her well.

"Da, da, cawwy pwease?" Draco rolled his eyes and carried his son. He really did love his son, but Merlin, he really could be annoying.

"Any objections to the plan?" Everybody shook their head."We'll have to make an unbreakable vow to make sure that nobody rats out. I'm sorry." Harry said.

"It's alright, boy. We understand, and you have our complete support about this." Arthur Weasley held out his hand. They were going to do it. All of them.

"Meeting dismissed. We'll discuss more of this some other time."

* * *

**3 days later**

"My lord, it is done." The Dark Lord looked at his remaining Death Eaters. He smiled gleefully. His army was indeed expanding.

"So, the mudblood and blood traitor are gone?" Blaise nodded. He had fully recovered and winced as he heard the Dark Lord laugh. "That is wonderful. Any news, Rowle?" Another masked Death Eater walked forward and bowed.

"My lord, news have reached us that Draco Malfoy is marrying Astoria Greengrass, as he wants a mother for his son." Voldemort tapped his finger on the side of his chair, his throne. He sounded displeased.

"I want that boy. The son. Find a way to bring him to me." He commanded Blaise.

"As you wish, my lord." Blaise turned to walk away, but was thrown off by a curse.

"I did not say you could leave, Zabini. I want Parkinson to join us. She should be distraught enough to. Make. It. Happen." Blaise cleared his throat and nodded. "You are dismissed. Leave."

* * *

**2 Months Later**

"Please no, no, no. Don't let this happen." She paced the room, frustrated and angry with herself. How could she let this happen? How could she be so careless?

"Hermione, calm down."Ginny put an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I'm going to kill him and then I'm going to bring him back to life to kill him again." Ginny tried not to laugh. Hermione glared at her friend. "You're not helping."

"Mione, it can't be that bad."

"It IS that bad, Gin. I'm pregnant. I'm bringing another innocent child into this hellhole."

"You're what?" Hermione gulped and turn to see her husband. "Oh hello sweetheart."

"I'm out." Ginny scurried towards the door, and mouthed a good luck to her bestfriend.

"Smart girl, that one." Hermione nodded in response. " What is this I hear about you being pregnant?" And that was when the waterworks started. Hermione explained to him about her having a child, and how she didn't want to bring another life into this horrible world. Not yet, anyways, but it was too late to consider that. Draco really didn't know how to feel. He was happy, yet upset. He had always wanted a girl. Maybe he'd get one this time. He smiled at the thought of it and reassured his wife that things were going to be alright.

"Draco, I don't want the kids to know who I am." Draco frowned. "I know what you're going to say, sweetheart, but hear me out. I've thought everything through. I've **hidden my identity in every single portrait of ours and mine. In every picture, I will look as Astoria, but if I touch it, the portrait turns to reveal me, you see**. **But only with MY touch will it be revealed.** I will tell the kids everything once the war is over and done with, but I'm taking precautions, Draco. It has to be done. I can only hope that they would understand." Draco nodded, agreeing with his wife.

"I'm sure they will, sweetheart."

**Flashback ended**

* * *

**Back in 1996**

Rogue was confused, but this definitely was her mother. There was no doubt about it. She didn't understand how and why, but she did know this was her mother.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Hermione asked Rogue. Rogue shook her head. Pay attention, Rogue. You're here for a reason.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you remind me of my mother." Rogue said softly. Hermione's eyes softened as she understood the meaning behind her words.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I'm sure she was amazing." Rogue smiled at Hermione's response. If only she knew the truth.

"She really is amazing. Some would call her the brightest witch of her age." Hermione looked perplexed and just nodded in response.

"You didn't tell me what your name was."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I kind of forgot. My name's Rogue." Hermione raised an eyebrow. There was something familiar about this girl. She looked eerily like Malfoy, and she didn't know if she could trust her.

"Just Rogue?"

"Rogue Marie. I don't have a last name." Rogue knew she couldn't reveal much to Hermione, as much as she wanted to. After all, this was her mother. This was her mother. Oh Merlin. It just hit her. Her mother who died to protect her. The same mother who happens to be a part of the Golden Trio that was always talked about. This was Hermione Granger. She truly was the brightest witch of their age, to have managed to fool everyone of her death.

"Oh, that's sad. Well we're here. Would you like me to follow you in or would you like to go in alone?" Hermione asked. She secretly wanted to go in, of course. She was dying to know more about this strange girl. Rogue just appeared out of nowhere, and the looks she kept giving Hermione was kinda creepy.

"I think I should do this alone. Thank you, Hermione. You've really managed to help me. I'll see you around?" Hermione sighed defeated. Well, she did try. She nodded and turned to face the gargoyles.

"Snickers." The gargoyle started to turn, revealing a long, winding staircase. Hermione smiled at Rogue one last time. "Goodnight Rogue, and good luck." And with that, she walked down the corridors and disappeared. Rogue let out a huge sigh. Well, here goes nothing.

Rogue walked around the room quietly. It was very dimly lit. It was sort of eery. What would she say when she finally met the great wizard, Albus Dumbledore? She had spoken to him before, of course, through his portrait. But in this world, he did not know her. In fact, no one did. She had no one but herself right now.

"Good evening, child." Rogue turned around, shocked to see someone sitting in the chair in front of her. She tried to speak, but nothing could come out of her mouth. Albus Dumbledore chuckled as he stared at the young girl infront of him.

"Ah- Professor- I mean. Oh dear, this is all coming out wrong." She tried to stop shaking and planted her feet straight on the ground. She was a Malfoy. If her father was here, he would make fun of her. "Headmaster. I come from-"

"- very far. I know, child." There was a twinkle in those blue eyes, and that somehow made her feel like she was home. He gestured for her to take a seat infront of him, and she sat, stunned that he knew.

"But how did you-"

"My dear, it is quite obvious. You really do look like your father." Rogue stood still. She knew she could not reveal the events of the future but in order for her to change the future, she needed to trust someone with this. Her secret.

"That's what everyone says in the future. Trust me. I don't look a thing like my mother, although I did inherit her brains." She grinned cheekily at the headmaster.

"Yes, for you to come all the way back in time like this. I believe times must be desperate in the future. Things have gone awry and wrong, have they not?" Rogue nodded her head, unable to handle the emotions that awoke in her.

"My mother died when I was only a child, and my father, I'm not so sure of him, but I'm pretty sure he would've reached the same fate by now. He was the reason I managed to escape." Albus Dumbledore nodded and sighed warily. He never imagined that Draco Malfoy would have a child with Hermione Granger, but here she was. The flesh and blood of their result.

"Well, uh-"

"Oh. Rogue. My name is Rogue. Rogue Marie Malfoy." She smiled at the old professor.

"Right. Ms Rogue. Tonight you will stay in one of the extra rooms near Professor Snape, and you will be sorted into a house tomorrow morning. If you're going to stay here, you need a cover. Being a Hogwarts student would probably be the best cover for you. You need rest first, child. We will talk more tomorrow." Albus Dumbledore led the child to the steps of the gargoyle. His hand at her back, guiding her. Just then a shadow passed by.

"Ah, Draco." The figure stopped and sighed. Rogue's eyes widened. Draco? Oh, her father! Oh how she missed him. The figure stepped forward revealing a very messy Draco Malfoy. His hair was everywhere and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Professor? I was just about to visit Professor Snape." He replied. His eyes trained on the young witch infront of him. She was beautiful, and she looked eerily like him.

"Draco, meet Ms Mason." He nudged the open mouthed Rogue forward and she smiled at Draco.

"Just call me Rogue." She held out her hand, intending for Draco to shake it. Draco looked at her hand, disgusted. She was clearly a muggle. He looked back at her face, the distaste on his face showing clearly. "I'm halfblood actually." Rogue said knowingly. She knew her father would be prejudice against her. Dumbledore looked at him expectantly and he grudgingly held his hand out to clasp her and shake it. He shivered as he felt a sense of familiarity when he touched her.

"Draco Malfoy. It's a-" He paused and looked at her. She was waiting for his reply expectantly, as if hanging on to his every word. Sweet Merlin. Don't tell me she was in love with him already or something. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same for me." She said cheerily then turned to look at Dumbledore. There was a twinkle in his eye.

"Draco, I was just about to show Rogue here to the quarters here next to Professor Snape's, but since you're heading that way, you might as well show it to her?" Draco really did not want company, but honestly, what could he do? He couldn't defy the headmaster after all. Rogue was waiting for Draco's reply, wondering what the hell was going through his head.

"Alright. Come along, Rogue. I'll show you the way."Draco turned to walk ahead, not waiting for Rogue. Rogue rolled her eyes. She didn't think her father would be this difficult.

"Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore. Thank you, once again. I owe you a great deal." She gave him one last smile before she walked away. Albus Dumbledore rubbed his eyes wearily. He was tired, and he was afraid for the future to come. He was afraid for his students, for Harry Potter, for Ron Weasley, for Hermione Granger, for Draco Malfoy, and also for Rogue Marie Malfoy.

* * *

"Can you please slow down?" Draco rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to slow down for some creepy, new girl he just met. He walked on forward, faster, this time. He heard her footsteps getting closer. Shit, he thought. "Please slow down. I really don't know the way and if I get lost, imagine what Professor Dumbledore would say. " He groaned and slowed down. This girl was going to drive him nuts. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Please." It was Rogue's turn to roll her eyes this time. Merlin, her father could be so bloody stubborn and annoying. Annoyingly confident, and well, quite good looking. She shook ehr head, eww. What was she thinking? This was her father.

"So, why are you so uptight and all?" Draco halted to a stop and turned to face her. He had enough of her bloody nonsense. He didn't need her to ramble on about nonsense he couldn't give a flying fuck about.

"I am not uptight. If you want uptight, then go look for mudblood Granger. I'm sure she would be nicer to you. After all, you're half mudblood." Rogue swung her arm, ready to slap him, but he caught it just in time. "I've had years of practice, Mason. Granger is pretty damn predictable, and so are you." Rogue heaved heavily. How dare he? How dare he called his own wife, her mother a mudblood? Oh, she knew. She knew about their past. About how he teased her constantly about it, and how her mother cried some nights, but she didn't think it would hurt this much. How could her father be like this?

"You are such a pompous, annoying git. If you ever fall in love with a mudblood, you're gonna have to name her Rogue, so I can rub this in your annoyingly ugly face." Draco snorted. As if that would ever happen.

"Game on, Mason. You're making this easy for me. That day will never come." He paused suddenly, tapping a few bricks on the wall. The wall started to move and revealed a room. "This is your room, I guess." Rogue stepped in and looked in awe. It was beautiful. It had a striking red and gold colour.

"Typical, you'll definitely be a bloody Gryffindor. You're all the same, muggle loving idiots." Rogue rolled her eyes and whacked Draco on back.

"Watch what you say there, Malfoy." She grinned when she saw the look on her father's face. He looked puzzled for a second, and then he snapped out of it.

"Goodnight, Mason. Don't go walking about at night. You might find that you'll never return." He said evilly. Rogue stepped back. Was he threatening her indirectly? When she looked at the space infront of her again, he was gone. She sighed and turned to walk towards the desk at the side of the room. She quickly emptied out the contents of her bag and reached for her father's diary. She opened the book, and it showed an entry.

_1__st__ of September 1996_

_I found it pretty hilarious that I managed to catch Potter today. He thought he was so bloody clever using his cloak to hide. Unfortunately, he forgot to stop breathing. It was a shame that Loony Lovegood went back onto the train and found Potter. Otherwise, he would have found his way back to old muggle land. The feast was the usual. Pansy and Blaise were constantly bugging me about His plans, which reminds me, I went to ask Snape about the room. Halfway there, I bumped into Dumbledore, that old fool. He asked me how I was, and sent me along the way. Bloody hell, that man will be the death of me, literally. Snape reminded me about how important it was that i finish the task, and complete the 'thing' before my time is up. My parents lives are at stake. They need to know that I am capable of doing this. That I am capable of looking after myself, and them. I don't want to be a disappointment. To be a disappointment would not fare well for me or my family. This is rather distressing._

Rogue frowned and began to flip the page, but before she could do so, the words on the book started to jump around. She touched the page gently, and the words suddenly rearranged itself. The entry had changed. Draco Malfoy had just rewritten his entry. It now read :

_I found it pretty hilarious that I managed to catch Potter today. He thought he was so bloody clever using his cloak to hide. Unfortunately, he forgot to stop breathing. It was a shame that Loony Lovegood went back onto the train and found Potter. Otherwise, he would have found his way back to old muggle land. The feast was the usual. Pansy and Blaise were constantly bugging me about His plans, which reminds me, I went to ask Snape about the room. Halfway there, I bumped into Dumbledore, that old fool. He was with a strange girl. She looked, sort of like me. Weird, I know. I couldn't shake off this sense of familiarity about her. She was a bit nosey, reminded me of Granger. I thought she was a mudblood, which would explain her bloody nonexistent manners, but she corrected me before I even said anything. It's like she knew what I was thinking. She's a halfblood apparently, and she goes by the name Rogue Mason. I don't know any Mason's though. I wonder who she really is. Enough about that, Snape reminded me about how important it was that i finish the task, and complete the 'thing' before my time is up. My parents lives are at stake. They need to know that I am capable of doing this. That I am capable of looking after myself, and them. I don't want to be a disappointment. To be a disappointment would not fare well for me or my family. This is rather distressing._

So, she really was changing the future. Merlin, she made quite an impact and swhatever she was he had only just arrived. She hoped that whatever she was doing would be enough to save her parents and the future. She yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted. The bed looked absolutely inviting. It felt like ages since she slept in a nice, comfortable bed, without feeling any fear, or threatened. She fell back on the bed, her mind going back to the past, replaying the events of the day. She stretched and her eyes closed before she knew it. She felt at home, finally.

_Goodnight, daddy._

* * *

Author's Note : Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I plan on starting each chapter with a flashback. Please feel free to review and comment on the chapter. Constructive criticism would be excellent, as I aim to improve for you guys. Thanks once again, and I'll hopefully update in a week, 2 weeks at most. xx


End file.
